Visiting the Queen
by ScalyLord25
Summary: Traveling far off into a far off land to see the queen once more. Dragons, old people and young love.


I smiled and looked down at the lands below, wings gliding with the gentle wind and i closed my eyes as the sun warmed the facial scales on my face. The gentle tug of my tail as it spread out behind me and helped as a guiding point for flight. I small ruble of approval escaped my maw before i could stop it and i gently made small movements to the long flight i had not traveled for so long. Granted i had not traveled very far lately other than from home and i found myself brooding on thoughts, the brooding made them worse and i closed my eyes as i did so and pushed the thoughts aside, the small highs and lows in the air shifting me back and fourth i weathered as i let myself glide beneath the clouds. Eyes closed through them a few moments before i opened them just after breaking the surface of the clouds.

The castles walls came up slowly at first and i looked around, so much this place had changed. The small town nearby was now only a kilometre or so from the castles walls and even from here i saw the last of the days activities coming to a close and i turned back to the castles walls, beating my wings gently as i neared. The castles soldiers where already moving and i felt the very fabric of the world seem to come undone as sounds from above seeped in. Their electronic sounds Following me and echoing across the landscape as i came by the soldiers, all sharing confused looks but did not fire as i came down to land in the castles courtyard. Beating my wings backwards as i slowed down until all four feet touched the floor and i couldn't help but smile. At least the maker was happy. Even if for a moment. The sounds might have drifted off but i still heard them in my head. Somewhere in the distance as i called out her name. "Queen shadow! I have arrived!", my voice echoed through the castles exterior and i felt slightly nervous. The weapons vanished suddenly and left confused guards standing there, looking at their hands as their weapons where suddenly gone in small a simultaneous puff of smoke. "Luke?" The young form peeked around the corner of the castles main internal gate, "Luke!" She practically ran across the courtyard and into my arms, her arms around my middle as much as she could reach and my arms wrapped around her in kind. I dipped my head down until it lightly rested against her shoulder. The two of us holding each other gently until the sound of more feet came rushing down the stairs closely after. "Shadow get away from that thing, guard! Attack this beast at once!" The elderly man ordered the closest solider. Unfortunately for him, without his glasses he failed to realise that the solider he was talking to was in fact simply just a manikin. I snorted a warm breath sending some of the queens hair back behind her head and i knew she would cut it short again at some point soon, much to her parents distaste and i gently released her. "I would hardly think myself a threat now wouldn't you Philip?" I smiled at the younger form of Sandra who recognised me almost immediately.

"You've grown a lot" and i could only chuckle and a grin that threatened to adorn my face escaped me, "comes with being a prideful creature such as myself" and i earned a playful punch from the queen and she gave me a look, but was smiling. "So what brings you back after all this time?" Sandra asked and my eyes seemed to glance at the queen who was looking up at me smiling, "i don't know really, i was just in the neighbourhood and was just about to go home". The queens face said it all, 'liar'. she knew the reason i had came and it was because of her.

"Anyway, its a bit cold out here. Come join the family inside where its warmer" The queens mother spoke and wavered us inside. Philip was following closely, helped up occasionally along the way as i squeezed my way through the main doors and towards the main dinning area. Outside the guards weapons reappeared in a heaped pile in the middle of the courtyard just after the doors closed behind me and i strode through the main corridor. "We're having a bit of a party in the main hall of the castle so you'll have to excuse all the formalities" shadow whispered up at me and i smiled, i wasn't really one for formalities as the doors where gently pushed open to reveal the main balcony as well at the largest of the rooms in the castle. Pretty woman and nobleman in expensive suits lined the floor, it seemed as though equal number where either dancing or where talking. All in masquerade ware.

It all murmured to a stop slowly and i heard a few of the musicians miss keys as they looked up at me, "please, go back to your business" shadow spoke and it made me proud she was now able to speak up. Slowly the room came back to life, but my hearing told me it was not the same conversations as before. Murmurs of 'dragon' and 'fowl creature' where heard. "So.. What do you wanna do?" She turned and spread her arms wide as if to show off the room and its many items of interest. "I doubt they would like to see a dragon dance, even if i was able to" i chuckled as the thought struck me and i scanned the room. "Maybe out the back, with the stars" i suggested and pointed a claw lightly towards the back of the room. "Not gonna just steal a poor queen and run off with her?" She grinned and i blinked blankly for a moment and couldn't help but laugh a little as the thought struck me. "Perhaps i could, but i doubt id be very welcome on my return" i teased a little and smiled as the sweet smell of food hit me. Despite snaking along the way my stomach grumbled and my ears flattened against my head. Damm stomach why did it... I paused when i smelt the smell of party pies and i followed my nose towards the smell until i had stopped outside the cooking rooms, small perfect party pies where lined up on large trays that must have just come out of the oven, my stomach growled louder catching the attention of a few people who had parted to allow me though and they moved further back. "Someone hungry?" The voice of none other than the queen said a little teasingly. "I shouldn't" i groaned and was about to turn away when she smiled and moved through the doors, i was about to ask what she was doing before i saw her talking to who looked to be the lead chef who was smiling widely. I watched a moment as she said something to him then pointed towards me, he looked up and i cursed myself when a small drool of saliva almost escaped me and i turned away to quickly compose myself.

The sweet smell of coca butter hit me first and i chuckled as she gestured outside with a free hand and pointed towards the doors the other side of the kitchen walls. One thing you never did is got between a dragon and food and i gently made my way outside into the large balcony type area and soon sat quietly on my hunches. A small almost platter size of party pies, among sandwidges and small snack type foods lined the outside of the platter and i chuckled as she set it down gently and i smiled as she stood beside me as my eyes roamed the night sky above. 'Maybe some day we would see her' the thought was not mine but i knew the meaning behind it as i looked over to shadow and smiled plucking one sandwadge in two pinched claws and swallowed on one go, they where the perfect bite size.

"Tonight is beautiful" i heard her speak beside me and i smiled at her, "almost perfect" i agreed and my eyes turned to the mass of people crowded around the room and i glanced around again to the night above and i gently leaned my side against hers, i smiled and i wanted to close my eyes when i felt her fingers rub the sides of my scales and purr but i resisted the urge and gently stole another party pie grinning widely at her. I must have spent a another few hours mingling with the crowd organising a few errands for myself in the later parts of tomorrow morning for a little funding to help pay back any expenses, I liked to help where i could. It was later i found myself outside the main castles walls near a wooden building that was slightly irritating to my sensitive nose. Ever had a dragon sneeze? You didn't want to. We tend to set things on fire that way.

Shadow came out with some less presentable clothes now and was in some comfy overalls, i suspected her mother and farther would throw a fit when they found out she was going to ride a dragon about. It was dark out and it worked to our advantage as she had snuck out using an old tunnel. The saddle that was set into my back was a strange feeling to say the least. But i rode with it until we where far away from the castle and laying down against the hillside my side splayed out across the soft grass. Shadow was wrapped across my middle looking out into the landscape with me, "thank you... For coming back" she said and i felt her hands rubbing my own gently, rubbing over each finger and i smiled and lightly curled my wing over here as i felt the cool night air blow along towards us. "We should get you back" i said after silence had fallen on us for some time and i set my head down near hers as she rested it on my scaly arms and i rested mine near hers. "I know.. I just..." She trailed off on her thought and i gently curled my wing so it kept her warmer. "I havent been back in ages.. I know..." I nuzzled my chin lightly against hers and kissed her. The first we had shared together. Times had changed so much here, i had been gone for so long and had been beaten so many times, she saw it on my sales as i heard her sigh and gently roll over so she fas facing me, her eyes looking up at mine and i gently nuzzled my chin against her hair resting there for what seemed like eternity in each others arms. "Lets take you home shadow", i spoke quietly as she was almost falling asleep

I had made it home with her silently and we ended up with a pile of blankets under us in her large room. Her form fast asleep against me and i couldn't help but smile as i set me head down too and we rested.


End file.
